


Unexpected Talent

by Camcat144



Series: Alex Rider Drabbles [8]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom notices Alex doing something. Alex's whole life isn't just spying. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Talent

“Hey Alex, what are you doing?” asked Tom.  
Alex was about a foot away, and had for the past thirty minutes been focused on the paper before him. Alex jumped, and Tom smiled, before leaning over Alex’s shoulder to look. Alex started to cover it, paused, and offered it to Tom.  
It was a drawing of Tom, leaning back against the wall, smiling down at his phone. It was extremely detailed and incredibly realistic-very nearly a photograph, except it was only half-done. It was, Tom thought, amazing, and he said so to Alex.  
“Thanks,” said Alex, “I’m proud of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It seems as though everything Alex has ever done he's used for his job. I thought it would be nice if there was something that hasn't.


End file.
